Pyjamas
by HarryfanciesHagrid
Summary: Adapting to human life was... Odd for Castiel; humans needed to eat, drink, use the bathroom and sleep. They needed regular cleaning and changes of clothes. Especially for sleep. Humans need special sleeping clothes. But sometimes these "Pjs" can be pretty fun.
Adapting to human life was... Odd for Castiel; humans needed to eat, drink, use the bathroom and sleep. They needed regular cleaning and changes of clothes. Especially for sleep. Humans need special sleeping clothes. Sam called them pyjamas when he strolled into the bunker one day and informed Cas that they were going shopping to get some of these "Pj's". For the most part, Cas wears clothes that Sam and Dean leave lying around - he likes Dean's clothes best because they're loose and smell like whisky and pie and something that's very Dean. But after a few too many incidents involving the Winchesters finding a very naked ex-angel wandering around the bunker in the mornings, Sam decided that it was time to buy Castiel some of these sleep-clothes.

Upon arriving at the nearest shopping mall, Sam shows Cas the men's pyjama centre then heads off to buy some beer and pie for Dean who stayed behind at the bunker to catch up on his sleep. Warily stalking the rows of clothing, Cas frowns at the sheer variety of pyjamas available - especially for women, but Sam said not to look there - and only hesitates every now and then to touch the different fabrics before moving on. Eventually, Castiel starts almost feeling lost in the array of choices until his cobalt gaze comes to rest on the brightest beacon of pyjamas in the store. Snatching several pairs up as if a horde of arch angels were about to descend on Cas and try to stop him from purchasing them, Castiel dashes down the aisles with a dozen different sets of pyjamas ranging from Batman to

The Muppets to the Simpsons and more in search of Sam. Indecisively frowning between a cherry pie and a red velvet cake, Sam hears loud rustling and heavy breathing before he sees a stack of pyjamas dashing towards him. Mistaking the shorter man for a store employee, Sam was just about to ask if he needed any help before a pair of excited baby blue eyes peek over the pile of clothes. "Sam, I have chosen which of the pyjamas I want! Will these be sufficient?" Cas' gravelly voice tinged with puppy-dog excitement makes Sam grin and he shrugs half-heartedly at the shorter man. Snagging the cake off the shelf and deciding that if Dean wants pie that he can get it himself, Sam heaves half of the pyjamas off of Cas and makes his way to the checkout, "Yeah, Cas, if you're happy with these Pj's then I'm sure they're good. It's not like they're too expensive; these pyjamas are all the ones on sale." Grinning over his shoulder at the ex-angel who just cocks his head to the side and frowns, Sam sighs at how clueless Cas is. "Sam?" Cas mutters as they wait in the queue.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Can we get those?" Following Cas' intense gaze, Sam raises his eyebrows at a pair of thick, fluffy pyjama socks dotted with bees. Bemusedly nodding, Sam has to fight back a chuckle at Cas' dead serious mask of steel as he grabs the socks and tosses them into their shopping basket. "Anything else?" Cas' curtly shakes his head and watches in fascination as Sam pays for their shopping.

As they're leaving the store, Sam's phone starts to ring and he passes the shopping bags to Cas so he can answer. "Are you with Cas? Is he okay? Are you okay? Has something happened? Is someone hur-"

"Hey Dean! It's me, Sam, your brother," Sam cuts Dean's sleep dazed interrogation off in a sarcasm drenched chirp, "Cas and I just went out to buy some pyjamas so we won't have to see his ass all the time and we're on our way back home now. By the sounds of things, you only just woke up and it's... Five pm! New record bro! We'll see you in a bit!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Shortly ending the call, Sam grins at Cas and leads the way to the car.

Back at the bunker, Dean rubs his sleep encrusted eyes trying to work out what had ticked him off about his brother taking Cas to buy pyjamas. Was it that they hadn't told him? No, he needs his sleep and would've thrown a bitch fit if they'd woken him up. Sam and Cas being alone together? Not a chance, Sam loves Cas like a brother and they can take care of themselves. The pyjamas? What about them? The fact that Dean won't be seeing that delicious ass every morning really does put a downer on his day; he's not ashamed of appreciating Cas' body. Why should he? Cas is an attractive guy, at least... his vessel is or whatever, and Dean isn't going to complain about seeing that in the mornings. Yes. It's the pyjamas. The pyjamas are a real problem now. And it's all Sam's fault. That bitch had better come home with a pie...

"Dean! Look at my pyjamas! I'm Batman!" Proudly beaming from the doorway of Dean's bedroom, Cas puffs out his chest stamped in the Batman symbol as he's basically been doing a catwalk through the bunker in his pyjamas for the past two hours. Not once taking off his goddamned bumblebee socks as he skids and glides down the hallways, impishly chuckling to himself. "Sorry Cas but I think you'll find that I'm Batman." Dean smirks from his bed, still in his jeans and flannel shirt that he threw on before the other two came back from the store.

Scathingly glaring at the smirking man, Cas starts to march away from the room but stops when Dean calls after him, "But I'll let you be Batman for today."

"Really?" Perking up immediately, Cas bolts into Dean's room without permission.

"Really." Dean chuckles. Before he knows it, Cas has crushed Dean in a tight hug on Dean's bed. Still lying down, the hunter fights the heat flooding his cheeks at the close proximity and intimate position that the pair find themselves in. Cas laying on top of Dean, their knees slotted between each other's legs, Cas propping himself up by the elbows on either side of Dean's head, their lips inches apart, noses brushing. "Thankyou, Dean, I will be a good Batman tonight." Cas mutters as he scrambles off the hunter's bed and dashes out of the room, his face doing it's best impression of a tomato as he slides in his socks on the cold stone floor.

Morning shakes the Winchesters (plus Cas but he's a Winchester really) awake with the beginnings of a new case and Sam decides he's going to bribe his big brother awake with pancakes. Sleepily wandering around, Cas seems to forget about the excitement of pyjamas until Sam jams a coffee in his hands. Frowning down at the steaming mahogany liquid, Cas takes a cautious sip and the instantaneous effect is enough for Sam to burn his first pancake in fascinated horror. Cerulean eyes flying open, lips quirking into a perfect U shape, entire posture snapping upright, Cas sets the still mostly full mug aside and purposefully glides down the corridor on his socks. Muffled wheeees follow Cas as he makes his zooms through the bunker.

Dean awakes to the odd sound of a familiar, gravelly voice peppered with sleep that would be oh-so-sexy if it weren't for the comical, high pitched squeals it was making. Still half asleep, Dean frowns and grumbles as he toddles to his door, hissing at the icy stone on his bare feet as he tugs on a robe over his boxers. Stepping out into the hallway, Dean starts blearily peering around for the source of the growing noise only for a solid weight to slam into him. Instinctively catching the flying tangle of limbs skidding down the hallway, Dean gasps at the dark ball of bedhead and Batman pyjamas wrapped in his arms. Clutching the lapels of Dean's robe to steady himself, Cas gapes up at the man whose left hand is pressed steadily on the center of his back and right is cupping his elbow. Both touches send bolts of pure white heat through both hunter and ex-angel; only intensified by their chests pressed against each other and synchronised heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry Dean... The pyjamas... Socks... Coffee... Sliding..." His already deep voice sleep tussled cuts through Dean's shocked state and paints his freckled cheeks a deep rouge. Unsurely clearing his throat but being unable to take his hands off of the warm body in his grasp, Dean bobs his head, "Coffee, huh? Did you like it?" Cringing at how choked his voice is and the heat of his face only increasing, Dean becomes very aware of Cas' hands brushing the sliver of bare chest that the robe reveals. "Yes, it was delicious," Cobalt irises dancing with an unfamiliar mischief, Cas leans even closer to Dean, his pupils dilate in their viridian pools, "but there's one thing that I think will satisfy my palette a little more." Flicking his eyes down towards Dean's perfect lips that he's been caught staring at a few too many times then back up to his grass stained eyes, Cas closes in on the gawking hunter until their lips brush with every frantic breath they take. Dean's morning breath colliding with Cas' coffee scent should be unpleasant but all Castiel wants is to wake up to that breath every morning.

However, before they seal their lips together, Cas smirks in a mirror image to all the times Dean has teased him, "Pancakes would be most appreciated; Sam is making them in the kitchen. I just came to get you." With that, the dark haired man plants a kiss on the tip of Dean's freckle dusted nose, turns away and glides down the hallway. Angling his head to the side in an eerie resemblance to Cas' movements, Deans jaw hangs loose, "Son of a bitch..."


End file.
